modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Andy Bailey
is the "Manny" (Male Nanny) of Joe Pritchett. Not much is known of his past/personal life except that he grew up in Utah, has worked previously with kids, and has a girlfriend in the U.S. coast guard named Beth. His father died of cancer when he was 14, as explained in "The Help". Andy becomes a quick friend to the whole Dunphy family, except Jay who considers him to be weird. It is shown that Andy has a lot of the same traits as Phil in the episode "Other People's Children". Andy and Haley quickly start a hate-then-love relationship which unwinds in "The Wedding". It is later revealed that he has feelings for Haley, after asking if Haley meant anyone in particular when she told him that he deserved better. In "The Cold" Haley and Andy share a kiss. However Andy later proposes to his girlfriend, Beth, in "Summer Lovin", which breaks any chance Haley and Andy have together. Andy is accidentally told that Haley tried to stop his proposal when he overhears Phil and Claire talking. He and Haley Dunphy shared a kiss in the episode Phil's Sexy, Sexy House. In the episode White Christmas he and Haley get caught "putting their pants back on" in a locked closet. He and Beth break up when she reveals she has been cheating on Andy. Personality Andy is described as a gentleman, with similar interests to Phil Dunphy. He also has excellent comedic timing. Season Summaries Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Andy). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Andy). |-| Season 7=In Season 7, Phil is on the phone to Cameron, Cameron gives his phone to Claire and Haley stating that Phil has a message for his daughter. The message is that Andy is planning to propose to his girlfriend, Beth, everyone thinks this is cute until Phil tells them to stop thinking it's cute because Haley and Andy have feelings for each other. When Haley asks why Phil thinks Andy has feelings for her, he tells her that he saw it in the way that he hugged her goodbye. Haley then realises and races to the beach to stop him proposing to Beth. However this plan goes awry when Claire stops Haley to ask her if Andy will be a one time thing or a long relationship, she then questions her own decisions but asks if they should have a chance to see what they are. Haley then turns to see Andy propse to Beth and before she can even stop them or walk up to them, Beth says yes. Haley then realises that their fate has been decided for them. A couple of months later we see a depressed Haley who seems to have been crying quite a lot since the incident. Phil plans on stopping Claire and Haley's pity party and ends up taking the Dunphy family (exluding Alex Dunphy, she is in college) out to the movies. Phil sees Dylan and calls him over, which results in the reconciliation of Haley and Dylan's on and off relationship. A couple of months later we see Andy re-vist the Dunphy's with Phil's work, Andy and Haley then have an awkward encounter, they are now both in relationships. Dylan then greets Andy as "Haley's boyfriend" letting him know they're back together. Andy then leaves taking up Phil pen. He later comes back to give Phil his pen but accidentally overhears from Phil that Haley rushed to the beach to stop his proposal as she had feelings for him. Andy also mentions that he had feelings for her before, during and after the engagement. Andy then eats a cupcake and escapes the house; eating his feelings. Trivia *Andy shares the same surname as Claire's Season 3 antagonist Duane Bailey. *He was born on the 5th of January. *Andy mentions in "Summer Lovin" that he had feelings for Haley before and during his proposal to Beth, his fianceé. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Featured Articles